In Utero surgical techniques for the reversal of anatomical malformations are developed in small mammalian models. The design of new techniques suffers from lack of non-invasive pre- and post-surgical fetal monitoring. We have applied high resolution MRI to in-vivo, in-utero imaging of a rat model for Congenital Diaphragmatic Hernia (CDH). CDH is a developmental anomaly which involves incomplete closure of the diaphragm, herniation of the liver and abdominal viscera into the thoracic cavity, and lung hypoplasia. Eight dams were imaged on days 19-22 of gestation (once a day) to diagnose the presence or absence of CDH and monitor the effects of surgery. Those who were shown to be CDH+ on day 19 underwent immediate surgical tracheal ligation to reverse pulmonary hypoplasia and force the abdominal contents from the thoracic cavity. 39 rat fetuses were imaged using a multislice, T2 weighted, fast spin echo sequence on a 4T whole body imaging system (GE, Signa). Pathology and results of surgery were confirmed post-mortem by high resolution imaging (9.4T) and subsequent microscopic dissection. This information will help in the use and development of in utero intervention for treatment of congenital abnormalities.